happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Terror War". Plot (In the wilderness, Bill and Will are looking for something) *Will: Hey Bill. *Bill: What? *Will: Have you seen anything? *Bill: No my friend, there's nothing around here than trash. *Will: What's with the slimey stuff on the snow? (Slime were seen on the line as the ghosts look for the penguins) *Ghost #1: Where is that Mumble HappyFeet is? *Ghost #2: I don't know. The green slime may help. *Ghost #3: Hey, i see two bugs crawling on the snow. *Bill: Oh no, we're caught! *Will: Run! *Ghost #1: Get them! (The ghosts chase after Bill and Will. Bill jumped through the spikes as Will climb over a tree and jump with Bill.) *Bill: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Will: This is terrible. How could the ghosts be found in the wild? (Darksmoke arrives roaring on Bill and Will) *Will: Ahhh! The Black Monster! *Bill: You found us. *Darksmoke: Well, well, well. Those two krills will be in a jar. (Darksmoke locked Bill and Will in a jar) *Bill: Hey! Get us out! *Will: The Mighty Krill Hero will come out if you don't release us! *Darksmoke: Ha ha ha ha! You two will become mutant and kill Mumble and his friends. *Will: You won't talk about Mumble and his friends. *Ghost #1: Darksmoke, the penguins are coming. *Darksmoke: Quick, return to the haunted house. (Darksmoke and his ghost minions head back to the haunted house. The penguins arrive at the wilderness.) *Mumble: Eew. All of this sticky green stuff is sticking to the trees. *Erik: What is that? *Gloria: It's green slime. Darksmoke has been sliming all over since we got here. *Lovelace: We must stay careful and stay in a group. *Sven: Guys, i will fly over there. I'll see you at the haunted house. *Lovelace: Go ahead Sven. We'll see you there. *Mumble: Alright, everyone gather in a line, we don't want to get boo-boos in our bodies. (Everyone gather in a line as they stay in a group together from the slime) *Mumble: We have to follow Sven and get to the haunted house. *Erik: That house has to be stopped. *Memphis: Yes, even when it's spooky, it goes madness. (They arrive at the haunted house where Darksmoke lives) *Lovelace: Sven, are you there? *Sven: Yes, i am. *Mumble: I thought you were inside. (The Ghost Penguins capture Sven in a cage) *Sven: Oh no! *Mumble: Ghost Penguins? *Ghost Penguin #1: Well, well, well. If it isn't Mumble HappyFeet, it's nice to meet you. *Mumble: You must be one of the ghost penguins in the hanuted house. *Ghost Penguin #2: Yes we are. You want your puffin friend back? Come and chase us. (The ghost penguins hold the cage and run) *Noah: Somebody stop them! *Mumble: I'm going. *Erik: I am. *Mumble: No Erik, you stay. It's dangerous to go there. *Erik: But i want to join dad. *Mumble: Sorry, i'm afraid that Darksmoke will capture you. *Ramón: Don't worry Mumble, me and my amigos will join too. *Mumble: Alright, let's go and save Sven. *Gloria: Be careful Mumble, there's ghosts everywhere. (Mumble and the Amigos run after the ghosts. They jump though the stairs, slide through to the floor and arrive at the living room.) *Mumble: Hey! *Darksmoke: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa! Well, well, well Mumble HappyFeet. Back for the second time? *Mumble: Release our friend Sven now! *Darksmoke: No, you still have a chance to fight me even though i have the power to start the Terror War. *Mumble: The Terror War? *Darksmoke: Yes. My new plan to destroy the world. *Ghost Penguin #1: That's what he planned. *Mumble: You won't ever destroy the world. *Sven: Or you can if- *Darksmoke: SILENCE! (The noise stop as the ghosts worried themselves) *Mumble: Ha! Your ghost group will never stop us. *Raul: You're even worse than Herbert P. Bear. *Darksmoke: Herbert P. Bear. That's interesting. He's the polar bear that tries to destroy you. *Mumble: Alright, it's time to fight. (Darksmoke glared at Mumble and started to fight as the amigos fight the ghosts) *Mumble: You're not going to destroy the island! *Darksmoke: Oh yes i will! (Darksmoke smashes the floor as Mumble kicks Darksmoke's head to the wall) *Darksmoke: You icetard! (The amigos are fighting againist the ghosts) *Ramón: This is getting hard than I thought. *Raul: Those ghosts, they are invisible! *Rinaldo: Yeah, you gotta fight. And then you *squeeze two ghosts* squeeze the ghosts together. *Lombardo: We gotta learn that. *Nestor: Strong Punch! *punch againist many ghosts in a line* *Ramón: Yeah! (Meanwhile at the bedroom) *Bill: We are stuck in a jar. *Will: There is no way out friend. *Bill: We have to do something. *Will: I know, we need to escape. *Bill: Yeah. We should try together. *Will: Let's go. (Will and Bill move the jar as the jar fell off the table and break to free Will and Bill) *Will: Yes! We did it. *Bill: Let's get out of here. (Will and Bill escape the room and meanwhile at the fight) *Mumble: Here this! *use ice smash on the ghosts* *Ghost Penguin #1: No! You freeze all of my friends! *Darksmoke: *comes back by roaring* That's all! I will make the Terror War. (Darksmoke raised his hand up and create a dark ball) *Mumble: What is that? *Darksmoke: This dark ball will start the war in any minute or so. *Mumble: No! You won't start a war like you did last time. *Darksmoke: That's it, it's starting right now. (Darksmoke create a dark storm as Zombie Penguins, Vampires Penguins and Werewolf Penguins started to rise and run after the penguins. At the Town Center.) *Rookie: Gary, we have an emergency. *Gary: What is it and what is going on? *Rookie: Many.....Monster Penguins are coming. *Jet Pack Guy: No, it's another war for us. *Dot: We have to do something. What can we do? *Aunt Arctic: We have to send everyone to stop those monsters attacking the island. *Gary: Yeah, it is time to save the island. (Alarm sounds appear as the penguins of Club Penguin Island and Antarctica started to get ready for the war) *Lovelace: Alright everyone! It may be dangerous, but let's fight! (Everyone cheered as they begin to fight againist the Zombie Penguins, Vampires Penguins and Werewolf Penguins) *Erik: Take this! *throw a snowball at the zombie penguins* *Atticus: Like the father said, here a *slam at the vampire penguins* SLAM! (Bo is acting like a ninja and fight againist many zombie penguins) *Darksmoke: Ghosts, ATTACK! (The haunted house break into pieces as the ghosts started to fight the penguins) *Lovelace: LET'S GO! (The Adelie-Land colony fight many ghosts. Bill and Will escaped the door of the haunted house and see Sven trapped in a cage) *Sven: Hello? *Bill: I'll let you out. *Sven: Alright you krills. There is a better way to escape. *Darksmoke: *smash Bill and Will* NO! *Mumble: Hey! *Darksmoke: You can't defeat me. *break the roof of the house* You can't stop me! *Mumble: Here this! *throw a snowball at Darksmoke's hand and freezes* *Darksmoke: *land his hand on the floor* No! I'm stuck! *Sven: Mumble, help me! *Ramón: We will help. (The Amigos try to open the cage) *Ramón: It won't open! *Raul: We failed this time. No! *Mumble: Hurry. Darksmoke is going to get super mad. (Will stands up slowly as he looks at the cage Sven is trapped in) *Will: If there's a Will. There's a Bill. *Bill: Yes, let's do it. (Bill and Will crawl to the cage and enter the lock) *Bill: Why are you shaking it? *Will: It's a release. (The lock unlocks the cage and free Sven) *Sven: Yes! *Ramón: We did it! We saved Sven! *Mumble: Now let's get out of here before- (Darksmoke's hand become free and destroyed the haunted house) *Mumble: Oh no. (Delta and Alpha fight againist the zombie penguins as Gary trap the werewolf penguins on a net) *Gary: Yes! *Delta: We are doing good. *Alpha: We are here to save Club Penguin Island. (A army of ghosts and Ghost Penguins team up in a circle) *Ghost Penguin #1: Get them! (The ghosts form into a ball and go after the penguins) *Dancing Penguin: Everyone look! The ghosts are coming! (Everyone screamed and run in panic as Dancing Penguin knock down two vampire penguins) *Darksmoke: Ha, ha, ha! My plan has succeeded. *Mumble: Sven, go after him! (Darksmoke escapes as Sven fly after him) *Sven: You're not going anywhere! (Sven hit Darksmoke's belly) *Darksmoke: You stupid puffin! *Sven: Go leave my friends alone! *Darksmoke: Your friends? They are about to die by now. *Sven: Hm........ *bite Darksmoke's hand* *Darksmoke: OW! (At the Terror War) *Gloria: Someone do something. *Noah: The ghosts has formed into a ball. We must think! *Gary: I have an idea! (Gary turn on his flashlight) *Gary: It must work. (Gary uses his flashlight against the ghosts) *Ghost Penguin #1: What? *Ghost Penguin #2: Do you see? (The ghosts got burned away from the flashlight) *Ghost Penguin #1: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *dies* (All of the ghosts die by the flashlight as everyone cheered) *Gary: We did it! *Rookie: Gary, you are the best! *Dot: We couldn't done it without you. *Jet Pack Guy: It's good to have you here. *Lovelace: Thank you Gary. Thank you for defeating the ghosts. *Gary: I did it for all. And what about those monster penguins? (The Werewolf Penguins, Zombie Penguins and Vampire Penguins were revealed to be disguised as normal penguins) *Penguin #1: I thought we would trick you. *Penguin #2: We pretended to be monsters when the ghosts are haunting Club Penguin. *Penguin #3: I'm glad we would help. *Gary: Uh......Yeah. *Mumble: Everyone! Everyone! We are not done. *Sven: Something is dangerous. *Darksmoke: Oh yes it's tremendous. I am happy to destroy you all as i will destroy the whole island by now. *Sven: No! You won't! *fly to go after Darksmoke* *Darksmoke: I will fight! (Darksmoke and Sven started fighting, Will and Bill escaped the lock to see the battle) *Will: Woah, what is that? *Bill: It's a fight againist a bird and a ghost monster. *Will: This is awesome like a action movie! (Mumble run to find something to help) *Mumble: Hey Flit! Go stop Darksmoke go me. (Flit the Green Puffle with his Red Propeller Cap hold on to Mumble and fly over to Darksmoke) *Mumble: Yeah! We will stop Darksmoke. *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: Go ahead and stop Darksmoke for everyone! (Flit and Mumble arrive at the fight) *Darksmoke: Oh no you don't. *blow at Mumble and Flit* *Mumble: Ahhhh! We're not doing it right. *Sven: Mumble, this is it. *Mumble: I will kick him to the water. (Mumble jumped and kick Darksmoke's belly hard) *Darksmoke: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *fall in the river and dies* *Mumble: Ahhhhhhh!!! *Sven: No. (Sven and Flit save Mumble and land in the ground as everyone cheers) *Dancing Penguin: We did it! The island and the Halloween Party is saved! *Will: Now that was fun. *Bill: Pretty cool. *Lovelace: Mumble, you finally did it. *Mumble: I saved the island once again. *Raul: Good thing to know. *Gloria: My baby. *Mumble: Gloria. *Erik: Daddy! *Mumble: Erik, my boy. *Seymour: Brother, we did it. *Mumble: Thanks Seymour. *Sven: And you too Mumbly. *Mumble: Thanks. Darksmoke is finally down for good. The island is safe once again. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Epilogue) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters